Buy My Love
by attiana1579
Summary: DracoGinny. In a time when the Dark Lord is beginning to rule, the family is forced to leave for their safety. Draco offers Ginny a deal: become my wife and I'll protect your family. Will Ginny accept? And why did he even offer in the first place?
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, I only own the characters i make up nd i'm not really picky about people taking them so...yeah!

Yay! A new story! I'm sooooo excited!! lol

mmk, some changes have been made because i just cant believe how, even when i proofread, there are a billion spelling mistakes, just work with me here, mmk ppl?

Enjoy the story!!!

* * *

Arthur Weasley sank into the chair. To brown bags rolled lazily at his feet. "How was work?" Molly, his wife, asked him hesitantly. Hermonie sat at the other end of the table, rocking a sleeping one-year-old. Arthur sighed. "Not good. It's becoming harder and harder to get food. And now they want to start taxing for every person in the house hold that isn't pureblood. His eyes flashed to his daughter-in-law apoplectically.

Hermonie clenched her teeth but nodded. This was only to be expected. The Dark Lords' power was growing and so was his influence. The purebloods (the evil ones in any case) had more power than ever and were showing it.

Molly clucked her tongue at the news. "Barbaric. This is simply barbaric. Are these people even human?"

"Yes, they're just evil." Hermonie observed.

"I brought food." Arthur offered, trying to lighten the conversation. He bent over to pick up the bags. For a split second, Molly's mouth tightened, but she quickly offered a thankful smile. Hermonie soon voiced her worries.

"This won't feed thirteen people." She murmured. Along with all the normal Weasleys, there were additional people staying. As normal, Harry. Bill and Charlie moved back home because of the danger (at Molly's constant badgering). Plus, Fred's wife Sophia and George's wife Delia. And the newest addition to the family: one-year-old Nora.

"But I'm sure we'll think of something." She added quickly at the worried look on Molly's face. "Where is everyone?" Arthur inquired, trying once more to get off the exhausting and grim subject. "Ron, George, Fred, Bill, and Charlie are all still at work," Molly began, ticking them off on her fingers. "Harry's…well, you know." She reminded vaguely.

Harry only jointed the family once a week, if he could. He had to stay clear of the Death Eaters. "Delia and Sophia are upstairs resting at my insistence. Ginny's with them I suppose." Both women were pregnant, Sam at two months and Delia at four, and both were expecting twins. "And little Nora kept having nightmares during her nap and wouldn't stay away from her mommy!" Molly said fondly.

Nora had been frail and pale since she was a baby but this didn't stifle Molly's love for her grand daughter.

The clock sounded and Molly glanced at it. Ron and Charlie switched from Work to Home. A smile came to Hermone's face as soon as she heard Ron's voice. "Mom? Hermonie? Anyone home?" She quickly and gently handed Nora to Molly and went to greet her new wed husband.

Charlie walked in to the kitchen, rolling his eyes, clearly indicating his brother was having a moment in the family room.

They walked hand and hand into the kitchen. "Where's Ginny?" He growled. "Shh!" His mother hushed him. Nora stirred but kept sleeping. Glancing fondly at his daughter, he lowered his voice.

"Have you seen Ginny? Is she home yet?" Molly frowned

"Of course she's home. She's been home all day. What are you talking about?" Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was never one to get his baby sister in trouble. Molly's eyes narrowed. "Charles? Ronald? What's going on?"

"I'll tell her." Charlie offered. He dove into the story.

:oOo:

_A little while earlier…_

Ginny was glad to be away from home for a while. The depressing state of the world around was hitting home hard. Everyone was tense and nervous, with good reason.

She browsed around the shops, knowing she couldn't buy anything when she spotted it. The most perfect little doll.

It had a china face with light brown freckles that stood out and red straight hair tied in a red bow. It was wearing red dress robes with frilly little lace around it. The doll's eyes were a startling blue and she blink and smiled at every one that passed, sometimes waving. The doll beamed at Ginny.

She thought of Nora.

Every bone in her body wished she could get that for her niece. The little girl didn't have enough toys. She didn't really have any toys if one didn't count the ones everyone made for her. In times like this, it was near impossible to afford them for the girl. Sighing, she turned to walk away and immediately bumped into some one.

Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley." He lightly tipped the hat on his head. Ginny almost responded in anger to her childhood enemy but she calmed herself down. As long as he was pleasant, she would be too. Besides, they were adults now. "Mr. Malfoy." She nodded back.

He smiled and jerked his head toward the display case. "Planning on getting that for someone?" She shook her head.

"No, just wishful thinking. It'd be perfect for my niece but…" She shrugged.

"Hmm…" He murmured, gazing at it. He turned his attention back to her, clearly about to say something, when someone interrupted him.

"Ginny!? What are you doing here?"

Ron.

"Gotta go!" Ginny disapperated.

:oOo:

The clock chimed and Ginny moved to Home. The family listened as someone burst thought the door. "Mom! Mom? Is Ron–"

She trailed off when she got into the kitchen. She cleared her throat.

"Oh."

* * *

mmk, i hope you like the story so far!

Btw: the thirteen people in all are: Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Sophia, Delia, Ron, Hermonie, Nora, Ginny, and ocassionally Harry.

plz review!


	2. Interesting Proposition

Disclaimer: Continues to file nails, oblivious to the outside world...

Mmk! I made a few changes! I'm srry for all the spelling mistakes people, i wrote this chapter in an hour and a half in my computer class at school. I didnt really have time to go back and proofread it. So i did now! All the changes have been made! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny listened to the steady sounds of her sister-in-law's and niece's breathing. They were breathing deep and evenly; the very sounds of sleep. She rolled out of bed slowly, careful to make the bed squeak as little as possible. Neither of them even rolled over. As quietly as a ghost, she slipped a robe on and crept across the floor. No one stirred as she opened the door; no one awakened as she closed it behind her. She was much quicker in getting down the steps and out the door, heading straight for the meeting place.

The day's events had been annoying, tiring, and curious.

:oOo:

"What do you think you were doing out?!" Ron demanded. Ginny folded her arms and clenched her teeth. She sat across from her sister-in-law, Hermonie. Nora had left to play with the cats. "Do you know what could've happened? _Do you know who could have seen you?_"

"Yes Ron." She hissed. "I'm quite aware of the dangers to my health the scary outside would holds for me! I'm quite capable of taking care of myself! You have no idea what it's like, being trapped in her day after bloody day! Constantly worried about if something's going to happen. God forbid I want to take a walk to relieve some stress! For Merlin's sake, quit treating me like a child!"

"THEN QUIT ACTING LIKE ONE!" Ron thundered. "Did you actually take the time to think about what would happen TO YOUR FAMILY if the wrong person had seen you! And for that matter," He exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "The wrong person _did_ see you!"

"What?" Molly and Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes! Draco Malfoy, the bloody prince of Death Eaters was calmly standing there, talking to our Ginny! And there she was, telling him who knows what! Just chatting about the bloody weather Gin, hm?" He snapped.

Ginny gave him a withering look.

Molly stared at her in horror. "Is this true Ginny?"

"Yes…" Ginny murmured, feeling ten again. What could she tell everyone? Not to worry, everything's going to be fine? But she didn't know that. And in that way, Ron was right. Ginny went from horribly angry, to feeling stupid and defeated and very much like the child Ron accused her of being. "I just wanted to get out for a while."

"Ginny…" Molly shook her head. "We _explained_ all of this to you. You can't just be doing spontaneous things like that. I understand the cooped up feeling you're having, but this is what we have to do right now. We all have a part that we need to play in this dangerous time."

"Yeah, and I'm the only one without a part."

"Ginny why–!"

"Ronald." His mother cut him off. He clamped his mouth shut. Arthur spoke. "You do have a part." He told her. "Your job is to remain safe. To help your mother here at home. To make sure Sophia and Delia are comfortable. You and Nora and the babies they're carrying are the reason this war, however little it's hidden now, is being fought. To maintain your future." He cocked his head to the side. "You understand?"

How does one say one understands, but doesn't think it's fair, without sounding like a child?

"Yes, I understand."

One can't.

He nodded. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "You want me to help you with dinner, mum?" Molly brightened and accepted her daughter's help.

An hour or so later, as Ginny listened to her mother speak about nothing really, and owl flew into the kitchen and landed right next to Ginny. _Ginevra Weasley_ marked the front of it in a beautifully handwritten cursive. She wiped her hands and unfolded the note.

_Meet me by the weeping willow in the park tonight at midnight. You know which one. I have a proposition for you._

_D.M._

Ginny froze for a second. D.M. There was no pretending to wonder who that was from. But what did Draco Malfoy want from her? And what did he mean, proposition? She continued to wonder when Molly asked, "Who's it from dear?" Thinking quickly, Ginny crumpled the letter.

"Junk mail."

"Oh."

They went back to preparing dinner.

:oOo:

Hours later, here she was, creeping though the park to the willow tree she'd played at many times in her youth. As she approached, she could see a figure already stood there. When she got a few feet away, it whipped around.

Draco Malfoy.

He smiled. "I didn't think you were going to come for a moment there." Ginny lowered her hood. "I shouldn't be here." She agreed. "What did your message mean?"

"Exactly what it said, I have a proposition for you."

"Which is?"

"You cut to the chase quickly, Miss Weasley." He paused for a moment. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Miss Weasley?" She questioned. He smiled back. "I believe we are long past trivial nicknames, don't you agree."

"I don't trust you." She blurted out.

He looked surprised for a moment then shrugged. "I can see why. But you trust me a little; otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Ginny shrugged. "My entire family could have this place surrounded, and you wouldn't even know."

"Agreed." He didn't look too worried about it.

"So tell me, what's this proposition?"

He beckoned for her to sit down. A little bench was set against the willow tree, over looking the pond she and her brother's use to swim in in the summer.

"I prefer to stand." She murmured.

"I advise you to sit."

Frowning, she sat. He sat next to her, but at a considerable distance. "There is a war going on–"

"Wow, really?" Ginny smirked.

Draco scowled. "Do you or do you not want to hear this?" Ginny nodded. "Very well. As I was saying. There is a war going on, a hidden one. But such a war can not stay hidden forever, don't you agree?"

"Yes."

"It is planning to revel itself sooner than you think. Much, much sooner." Ginny frowned at his words.

"I am not a Death Eater." He said suddenly.

Ginny was startled. "Uh…okay." He laughed quietly. "I just didn't want you to think I was threatening you."

"You're the last person I'm afraid of…Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked.

"Good. Now, when the time comes for certain people to, ah, revel themselves. There will be chaos. There is a considerable amount of organization among these people–"

"Cut to the chase." Ginny interrupted.

"When the Dark Lord revels himself he will gather up and ship out everyone that isn't pureblood or is married to someone who isn't pureblood." Ginny paled. _Ron…Hermonie…Nora…_ "To where?" She demanded. She wasn't going to waste time believing He couldn't do that. Draco ignored the question and moved on quickly. "Knowing your family, they will follow their family wherever they go, correct?"

"Of course!"

He paused. "And you? Would you not do anything you could to ensure your family's survival? To ensure their comfort? To make sure they have clothing and food and a warm place to sleep at night?"

"Of course. Yes."

"I can promise you all that for them. For the exchange of your hand in marriage."

Ginny's stomach dropped.

He stood and turned to her. "I don't expect you to agree now. But I know you'll do what's right for your family. And yes, I do need _you_ to be my bride. In time, I'll explain why. But as of now…" He paused. "As of now there is no telling who might listening." He knelt down to her. "I promise, I'm not as bad as that kid I was in school. You know, you could say _something_."

"What's in it for you?"

"In good time, all in good time."

He murmured something and pointed with his wand at the bench. The doll, the _exact_ doll she'd seen in the window, sat there. "That's for your niece. I think she'll like it too. Good morning, Ginny." He disapperated.

_Good morning?_ Ginny gave a small snort of laughter when she realized it was near one o'clock in the morning. She walked slowly back home, doll in her arms. Already knowing what she was going to say.

* * *

mmk! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! why does Draco need her as a wife so bad? Was he telling the truth about what's going to happen? And what had Ginny decided!?!?! plz review ppl!


	3. Doing What You Have To Do

Disclaimer: Yup. This is it. Le disclaimer.

mmk! Third chapter is up!!! hope yall enjoy it!

And, because there was some confusion, let me explain something. When the Dark Lord comes, he's shipping out everyone that isnt a pureblood, that would be Hermonie, and Nora. Also, if you married a non-pureblood, you're leaving too, thus Ron. Ginny was simply explaining that the family would go with them too, because they're family. Everyone got it? Is everything clear? plz, if you have anymore questions, just review and i'll answer them here. Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me :)

Enjoy the story

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared into the fire. "Well?" She inquired as her only child walked into the formal living room. "Well what mother?" He inquired back, moving to fix himself a glass of bourbon. "Do not get smart." She snapped, not even turning around. Draco sank into one of the chairs. "Well, she looked shocked." He offered, taking a sip of the alcohol. "No one cares what she looked like." The woman hissed. "What did the little vermin _say_?" Draco frowned and shrugged, knowing his mother couldn't see it. "I gave her a moment to consider."

"A moment."

"As in a day or two."

"Come here."

Obediently, he got up and walked over to her. "Why? Our lives would've been much simpler if you'd gotten an answer today." Draco gazed at her evenly. "I did not want her to think me the tyrant you thought of father."

She spun quickly and slapped him. "You would do well to maintain your manners." She advised. There was a pause between the two.

"Forgive me, I forgot myself."

"You are forgiven. Listen to me now. Owl her this afternoon, if she has not yet sent you an answer. Remind her that time is not on her side."

"Time is on no one's side."

"Do not interrupt. We need an answer tomorrow Draco. If she answers affirmative, we must get them out of there _soon_. At the latest, the end of the week. You understand?" He nodded. "Of course mother. I didn't know we were on such a tight schedule though."

"Our schedule's wouldn't be so tight if you hand picked this…girl, to become your wife. Our lives would've been much simpler." Draco sighed. "Mother," He reminded her in a hushed voice, though no one else was there. "She will be our only hope when the Dark Lord falls. Which He shall. We may very well be at her mercy."

"You have a tongue that is sharp as a sword. Take care that you don't over use it and allow it to become dull. The man with the dull sword soon perishes against the man with the sharp one." Draco smirked at his mother's riddles. "Then I shall take care to sharpen my wits often." Narcissa snorted a good sign. "You will have practice, with this one. For all my hatred and distrust of the Weasleys, I can't say that they lack common sense. Come now, to bed with us. We have a very, very long day ahead of us."

:oOo:

Nora shrieked in pleasure. She hugged and squeezed the doll tightly. "Mine?" The girl looked up in hope. Ginny nodded. "All yours. And she never belonged to anyone else. What shall you name her?"

There was no answer. Instead, the young girl toddled off to go play, or harass the cats with her new found friend, there was no telling. "Do I even want to know how you got that doll?" Hermonie demanded. Ginny sighed. "You might want to sit down."

They sat. "What is this all about? The doll must've cost a fortune! Do you know how many meals­­-"

"Draco Malfoy asked me to marry him."

There was a pause. A very, very long pause. "I can't even begin to come up with a response for that statement." She said finally. "There are things about to happen Hermonie," Ginny continued. "That we can't even begin to see. And he told me all about it." Ginny told her sister-in-law everything.

"So I marry him, and you and the rest of the family get to live in safety."

"Are you insane?" Hermonie hissed. Their conversation had lowered into whispers. "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes, I'm doing something to better the family!"

"Gin! This isn't some adventure. Once you marry him, that's it! No turning back." Ginny sighed. "I understand better than you think. But I need to do what I have to for this family. If you were in my place, would you do any different?" Hermonie didn't respond. They both knew the answer. "When are you telling mum?" Was her next question. Ginny coughed and looked up at her sister-in-law expectentaly.

"No! Ginny Weasely! No! You're out of your bloody mind if you think _I'm_ going to tell her. Nope, no way! You're out of your mind."

"As your litter sister, I insist."

"As your big sister, I say you're out of your mind." Ginny closed her eyes. "Hermonie, all playing aside, _please_." There was a pleading look in her eyes. "You're leaving, like now aren't you?" Ginny nodded. "It'll take mom forever to realize I'm gone. If she does notice, just make something up. No one else has to know until later tonight. I…I just want things to be somewhat normal before I leave I…I..." She bowed her head and her shoulders began to shake with silent tears. Hermonie got up, walked up to her sister, hugged her, and began to cry.

:oOo:

The coach bounced along, making its way toward Malfoy Manor. It was a pretty, shining spring day but Ginny felt cold inside. No, not cold. She argued. Sad beyond belief, as if she were grieving though no one had died. In essence, she was grieving. Grieving for the family she was giving up, giving up for their own safety. Though she was doing something brave an necessary, she was still scared and nervous. There was no telling what to expect from these people. Maybe they would be harsh and ignore her. Or maybe, the would be mean and pick on her everyday. Maybe Draco would never speak to her, instead leaving her to the mercy of his mother. Ginny shuttered. She'd heard many stories of the coldness of the woman. What in the world was she suppose to do all day? Maybe (and this thought wasn't nearly as frightening as the others) they'd make her into a personal slave for all these years. Ginny straightened up. She didn't care what they did, as long as they held up their end of the bargain. And though they were cold, heartless Malfoys, they did have honor. _I'm about to become a Malfoy._ The thought hit her suddenly. I'd never really occurred to her before. _Ginny Weasley Malfoy._ She crinkled her nose at it. _Ginevra Weasley Malfoy? Ginny Anne Malfoy? Ginny Malfoy. Ginevra Malfoy._

_Ginny Malfoy…_

Ginny thought of her decision to leave, allowing Hermonie to be the only one that knew. It was a smart decision. No one but her sister-in-law could've understood the decision. No one could relate to what she was doing like Hermonie. Ginny wondered if she'd told them yet. Had Draco's people gotten there yet? Were they quickly trying to get out of the country before all hell broke loose? Or was everyone still going about their business smoothly, completely unaware of what was so soon to come? Unaware of what Ginny had done for them? Or was everyone still listening to Hermonie, shocked at what the youngest (or second youngest) Weasley had done? Shocked, refusing to believe it.

Ginny ran a hand though her hair. It was impossible to know and thus, stupid to dwell on. She wiped gently at the tears that had fallen. She tucked a wisp of her red hair back into place just as the coachman called, "Malfoy Manor, Miss! We are soon to be home!"

_Home._ Ginny thought. _This is to be my new home. I will make what I can of it._

She heard the gates squeak open and her stomach fluttered. She almost jumped out of the carriage then and there, just to get a glimpse of it, but managed to old it in. There would be many times to look at the new place. For now, she needed to concentrate on getting though what was about to prove the hardest thing of all: Meeting Draco's mother.

As the carriage came to a stop, she wondered briefly if there was enough time to turn back.

"Hi, Ginny." Draco had opened the door for her.

"Hi, Draco."

It seemed not.

* * *

mmk, that's it! plz reviw.

I was going to add the scene with Mrs. Malfoy into this chapter, but that's such a big thing! I mean, they're relationship is going to be a real part in this story, just like her relationship with Draco is, so i kinda though it was too important to really add in with all this other emotion, ya feel me? mmk, but expect the "MEETING THE MOTHER-IN-LAW" scene next chapter.

Thank you all for reading, please review!


	4. Moster In Law Indeed

Disclaimer: Gasp! Can you possibly believe I actually dont own Harry Potter?!?!?! 

mmk, so i know i took forever and a day on this story, but i was having majoy writer's block yesterday then it just kinda came to me so here it is! I really hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

But, as it turned out, it wasn't Draco but an extreme look alike. A boy, no older than nine, grinned up at her. "I'm not Draco!" He said brightly. Ginny blinked a few times. The boy was an exact replica of Draco. "Oh." Ginny said, getting over her initial shock. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Daemyn! Daemyn Malfoy! Draco's my uncle. You must be Ginny. My uncle said a pretty lady named Ginny was gonna come to be my aunt and that I shouldn't bother her but you know what I think?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "I think _he's_ bothersome sometimes!" He let out a stream of playful giggles. Ginny smiled at the boy and stepped out. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Daemyn. And I think Draco's bothersome too!" He grinned at her brightly.

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

She bent down to his level. He cupped his hands to whisper in her ear. "I was suppose to go get Uncle Draco when you came but I didn't because I wanted to see you first!" He beamed at her.

"Well how very clever of you!" Ginny praised. Clearly, life was not going to be so bad with this little bundle of joy around. He took her hand and began to lead her inside. "I was suppose to be real quiet when you came because Momma Malfoy said that was the proper thing to do but Uncle Draco told me you had six brothers. Is that true?" He seemed awed by the idea.

"It sure is."

"Wow. I don't have any bothers or sisters. But anyway, I thought since you got so many siblings that you wouldn't really care if I spoke just a little bit, right?" He smiled at her. Ginny smiled back. She was quickly enjoying the boy's quick wit and accent. "No, I don't. Where are you from Daemyn?"

"I was born in America. I forgot where. Do you like to play games, Auntie Ginny?"

"Yes." Auntie Ginny had a good ring to it.

"Really?" The boy brightened all over again. "I love to play games. I play anything. I like Hide-and-Go-Seek best. Uncle Draco doesn't really like to play games. He never has time. Neither does Mamma Malfoy. What game do you like best?"

"I'd have to say chess." The boy crinkled his nose. "I don't like chess much. It's boring. Mamma Malfoy wants me to learn though. She says I'm good at it. Are you good at chess?"

"I think so, but my brother Ron was better." The boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "Daemyn." Someone said sharply. The duo turned toward the sound. Draco stood there in the frame way into the formal dining room. Ginny felt the boy physically shrink beside her. "Yes Uncle?"

"You are dismissed to your room."

"Yes sir." He hurried up the steps.

Once gone, Draco sighed. "I'm sorry about him. He's just kinda out there like that."

"There was nothing wrong with him." Ginny insisted. There was a silence between the two for a moment. "How old is he anyway?"

"Seven." Draco answered.

"How is he your nephew? I though you didn't have any siblings?" Draco visibly tensed. "No. I suppose you didn't… Well, I'll tell you about it sometime. "Right now, I suppose you want to rest?"

"I'd much rather speak to you about my family." She admitted. He nodded, motioning for her to follow him. They walked up the stairs. "They have been informed and their things are being transported to a safe place."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"America, to the state of New Mexico. It is remote. No one would think to look for them there, I assure you. They are nearly safe." Ginny's emotions spilled over into her eyes. "Draco…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He stopped, looking at her with clear surprise. "You're welcome. And thank you." Ginny tilted her head at him. "What's in this for you?"

"In good time, Ginny."

"If I am to be your wife, you must tell me everything." He looked startled at the mention of a wife then flashed her his famous smirk. "You are the last person I plan on keeping secrets from. But if I am to be your husband, you must learn to trust me." Ginny snorted.

"I trust you as far as I can throw you." She shot.

"Then learn to throw." He shot back.

Ginny laughed. He made no sense. Draco's eyes softened. He took her face in his hands and tilted it up. "Ginny, I­-" He began.

"Uncle?" The little boy had slipped quietly up to the duo, startling them both. Draco dropped his hand and closed his eyes. "Yes, Daemyn?" He sighed. "I have thought over what I've done wrong. Can I come out please? I promise to be very, very quiet." Casting one quick look at Ginny, he replied, "Very well. Come along then." The boy grinned widely and immediately latched himself to Ginny's hand.

They walked down the hall and Draco went to open a door. It was a study, complete with a bookcase and a fireplace. "Make yourself comfortable." He gestured to a chair. "Daemyn, sit down somewhere." He ordered. The boy pleasantly plopped down on the floor next to the chair Ginny sat at. He smiled up at her. Ginny tried hard not to think about Nora when he did that. She cleared her throat.

"Um, doesn't your mother live here?" Might as well get this over with.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You think I live with my mum?" He seemed amused. Ginny blushed. She hadn't meant that at all. "No, I…I just assumed…"

"No. She has her own villa in Tuscany. But she visits often. In fact…" He paused for a moment. "She should be here soon. She wants to meet you."

"I bet." Ginny murmured. Daemyn giggled.

"I assure you, she's not as bad as she seems. She's just…particular about certain people."

"She _does_ know about this, right Draco?"

"Of course. She's the one who chose America. I was going to send them to China, but then you wouldn't have blended in." They paused for a moment, broken by Daemyn. "So you're going to stay? For sure?" He asked eagerly. Ginny nodded. He jumped up and hugged her. Very un-Malfoy-like. "I'm so happy! I was afraid that horrible Miss Pansy was gonna be my new aunt!" Ginny burst into laughter. "Daemyn." Draco said sharply.

"Yes, Uncle Draco?"

"You are dismissed to your room."

"Yes, sir."

Shoulders slumping, he sulked off to his room. But not before he flashed Ginny a boyish grin. She tried, and failed, not to smile back. Draco sighed once he was out of the room. "I just don't know what to do about that boy." He murmured. Ginny shrugged. "He's just a boy. He doesn't mean any harm. If you don't mind my asking, who was his mother?" Again, Draco tensed. "Well, I suppose you do need to know." He sat down.

"I did have a sister, a half sister. You see, my father was about as faithful as he was loveable." Draco hissed. "In America, he had an affair with this model, I don't remember her name. This was about a year after I was born. So, Daemyn's mother, Helena, was born. Well, when I was fifteen, I got word that Helena had a kid, a little boy. I also heard that she died. It was…some kind of horrible disease. The healer's said that her body was too weak from labor to fight it off. They said, before she died, she told some one to tell my mother, 'please, please take care of him'. It was true, she insisted someone write down everything she said. My mother, being the kind soul that she is, took him in. And she's raised him ever since. My father tried everything to refuse the child, coming close to having him kidnapped. But here he is, and with my father long dead, he' s safe." Draco stopped, frowning.

"Well, that's the story." He murmured. "Despite what anyone else might think. He's just as much a Malfoy as anyone else."

"I can see you care about him deeply." Ginny said softly.

"Hm." Draco responded.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Draco spoke.

"The door opened and a house elf scurried in. She bowed deeply. "Mister Malfoy's mother is here, sir. She wanted sir to come down with the new ma'am, sir." Ginny's stomach dropped. "Very well. Let her know we're coming. You're dismissed." The tiny house elf bowed and poofed away. Draco stood and smiled at her. "Ready?"

"No."

"Good! Let's go then."

Draco led a very nervous Ginny downstairs. They walked into the living room. Narcissa stood then, champagne in hand. Ginny was a little surprised. Draco obviously wasn't. "Mum, it's three o'clock. Why are you drinking?" She waved him away like a fly. "It's five o'clock somewhere. So this is the bride-to-be? Hm, what beautiful hair you have. As bright and overwhelming as the sun."

Ginny was not one to miss an insult.

"You know, Ms. Malfoy, I've heard that everything is overwhelming to people who drink to much. But, who knows how true that maybe!" Ginny smiled too sweetly. Narcissa smirked. "I like this girl. She isn't nearly as hotheaded as most of those Weasleys." Ginny wondered how to take that. "Has she met Daemyn?" She asked her son.

"She knows all about him."

"Hm." Narcissa looked her up and down. "Have you thought about the wedding yet? Hmm? The dress you want to wear? How many people are coming? Have you thought about the honeymoon?" She raised an eyebrow. Ginny blushed.

"Mother." Draco murmured.

"What?" The woman demanded. "These are things that must be discussed! We have no time, and I have no patience, for keeping things all polite and hidden! Well dear, what is it? Have you planned at all or have you been simply sulking about what _you_ chose for your own family?" Ginny suddenly realized why it was the Slytherin snake: they strike quick, painfully, and without care.

"It is hard to simply leave one's family without a certain about of sadness." Ginny finally murmured.

"Why think about it? You did what you had to do and it's been done. Time to move onto the next thing! Now, where's my darling grandson?" She left quickly, leaving Ginny in a daze.

"I think she likes you." Draco bent down and said. She scowled up at him. "Yeah, just about as much as she likes snails."

"Oh the contrary, she enjoys escargot."

Ginny groaned. "You know what the worse part is?"

"Hmm?"

"I think she was right." Draco took her shoulders and made her face him. "No one blames you for grieving over your family. Mum just likes to make people feel uncomfortable. She accepts your being here." He smiled at her. "Besides, I think she wants to help you plan it." Ginny looked up at him, startled. "The wedding?"

"Yes, Ginny. The wedding."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I can deal with this." No soon had she said that, Narcissa yelled down the stairs. "Draco dear, does your bride-to-be plan on sleeping with you tonight or is she using the guest bedroom?" Ginny blushed beet red.

* * *

mmk, I hope everyone likes this story! And i hope that you liked how i portrayed Narcissa. Um, there are probably spelling mistakes because (gasp) I'm only human,lol, but i'll fix them as i see them. plz review, luv ya all!!


	5. The Wedding of the Century

_Readers look at her in surprise and begin to throw items, shouting._ Yes, yes! I know i've been away for forever!!! I've been busy moving and trying not to have to repeat the same grade! lol. Hello to any of my old readers who even remember this story and decide that im worth of their loyal return! And hello to any new readers, i hope you enjoy this story

Disclaimer: urg, now i remember why i stayed away...lol, jk

* * *

_Three months later…_

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror. _Is that me?_ She wondered. Her hair curled softly around her collar bones, tickling her skin. Her dress had a black, henna looking design on the bodice and the rest of the white gown gently caressed the ground. Gloves gracing her long, thin fingers and stretched to her elbows. Pansy gave a soft laugh of surprise behind her. "Wow." She whispered. Ginny found Narcissa's eyes in the mirror. "The duckling indeed becomes a swan." The woman murmured, sipping white wine. Ginny relaxed.

No one had seen the dress but her, something she'd put her food down about. "Watch her wear black." Ginny heard Narcissa telling a friend one day. Ginny almost laughed. She was almost right!

Ginny's stomach gave a sudden twist. Soon, in less than thirty minutes, she'd become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. The deal would be sealed; there was no going back now. Ginny took a deep breath. Pansy had gotten up and stood next to her. "Nervous?" She inquired. Ginny swallowed and nodded. She and Pansy held a fragile friendship. Pansy offered her a glass of wine. Ginny considered for a split second before downing the drink. Pansy smirked and refilled the glass with her wand. Ginny took it slower this time.

The door opened and caught their attention. It was the wedding planner. Pansy and Narcissa moved toward him while Ginny remained where she was. She took a seat by the window, gazing outward. Fate had taken a strange turn for her, she observed. But, she equally observed, not too bad of a turn. It could've been worse. A lot worse. Still, Ginny couldn't keep the tears from falling when it finally hit her that her mother would never see her wedding. That her brothers would never be there to tell her she looked nice. That her father would never walk her down the isle. That despite everything, she was going into this more alone than she could ever dream.

"Ginny." A voice broke into her thoughts. Ginny looked up, quickly brushing her tears away. "Are you ready?" Narcissa asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah…I am."

It was the truth.

:oOo:

Draco looked out the window, and wondered what Ginny was doing. He nearly laughed at himself. _Probably planning her escape!_ Draco's stomach gave a nervous toss. It was just hitting him that he was getting married. This was it. No going back. Draco hoped to Merlin he'd be the husband his father never was. "Getting nervous?" A friendly, familiar voice behind him asked. Draco turned to grin at his friend, and best man, Blaise. "To be completely honest, yeah."

Blaise laughed. "Yeah. I can relate. That's how I felt right before I married Pansy."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah! Worried you're gonna fuck up, huh?"

_Am I that easy to read?_ Draco wondered. "Yeah. Sort of." He admitted.

"Quit worrying about it, cause you will."

Draco frowned at Blaise. "What?"

"You will fuck up. We all do. You can't help it. You're gonna piss her off, or say the wrong thing, or make her cry. But that's not important. What's important is that you realize that yeah, you are wrong and make it up to her. Because, at the end of the day, you still love the girl and praise Merlin that she said 'I do'."

Draco stared at Blaise, awed. Blaise grinned back.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Blaise continued to grin and shrugged lightly. "It's probably the alcohol. Where does your mother get this stuff? Well, I'm gonna go get in place, see ya soon." He promptly walked out of the room. As Blaise walked out, Daemyn walked in. Draco smiled down at his nephew. The boy beamed back up. "Guess what?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"I snuck a look at Missy Ginny. She sure is pretty." His eyes went wide.

"Yeah, she is." Draco murmured thoughtfully.

"She looks like a princess from the books Grandma reads me. 'Cept she's even more pretty!"

"Prettier." Draco corrected.

"Yeah." Daemyn agreed.

"Are you ready for your part?" Draco inquired. Daemyn nodded, reached into his pocket, and brandished the two silver and emerald rings. "I kept them safe." He said, a very serious look on his tiny face. Draco nodded. "As you should. Are you ready to go out there?" The boy nodded, and excited look crossing his face.

"Uncle Draco." The boy said as they walked.

"Yes, Daemyn."

"Do you think Auntie Ginny's gonna like me?"

"She hasn't had a problem with you so far." Draco said dryly.

"Yeah, but she isn't Auntie Ginny yet. She's just Missy Ginny. Do you think Auntie will like me?"

"Daemyn, it's the same person."

The young boy's brow crinkled. "Yeah, but Missy Ginny told me that marriage changes you. She said…uh…oh, I remember! She said that you become part of the other person because you give part of yourself to them cause you love them so much. That's what she said she was doing. So she _is_ a different person, sorta." The innocent boy said triumphantly. "So do you think Auntie Ginny will like me?"

Draco listened, awed for the second time that day.

"Yes, Daemyn, I'm sure she will."

Daemyn frowned up at his uncle. "What's wrong, Uncle Draco? Your voice sounds all funny now. Like you got peanut butter caught in your mouth. You been eating peanut butter?" He accused unhappily. Peanut butter was Daemyn's _favorite_ food. Draco laughed thickly. "No, I haven't. Go stand in your place now."

"Yes, sir."

Blaise gave the boy a playful hair ruffle as he ran over. Draco soon joined them. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Blaise clapped him on the back. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I guy can dream, can't he?" Draco grinned.

"Amen to that."

:oOo:

Ginny took a deep breath as she walked down the isle toward the man who was about to become her husband. She felt nauseous from nerves as she took her place next to him and the minister began to speak. Then, she glanced up at the same time Draco glazed down.

He flashed her a winning smile.

Shamefully, all signs of nervousness disappeared, leaving Ginny surprisingly light hearted. Her head suddenly felt clear (years later, she would reflect and blame it on the three cups of wine she'd had). She was getting married. Sure, he wasn't her first pick (or one of her picks at all), but hell, he wasn't a tyrant! In fact, he was tolerable. And, even more shamefully, Ginny knew that she was attracted to him. Three months living with (but in a different room from) the same, surprisingly charming, guy would do that to a person.

And Draco's thoughts? Well, by a month's time, our hero had already fallen head over heals for our heroine. Attraction barely skimmed the surface of what he felt for her. Though, he'd never let her know. How could she ever feel the same way? But regardless, he'd be kind to this woman who'd stolen first his attraction, then his respect, then, finally, his love.

So, it is no surprise, that these two had no trouble saying two, eternally binding words:

"I do."

* * *

Mmk, so there it is! The official Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley wedding!! I hope you all enjoyed it! Plz review, i would love it!! 


End file.
